I Kept Your Tears In a Jar
by Tonks32
Summary: A little continuation of the last scene in Uncharted 2


Okay I've been typing up some old notebooks I've found and this was in it. Any mistakes are mine and they'll be some because I suck :P. Enjoy this!

* * *

Nate helped teetered Elena's weight so she could sit herself on the edge of the cliff. Once he was sure it caused no discomfort, he sat next to her mimicking her position with his legs hanging off the edge and his arms folded against the lower rung of the fence. The view was completely breath taking. Nate had traveled the earth and no sights could compare to the Tibetan mountain range. Nate's heart hitched when Elena tipped her head to rest on his shoulder. "So about that jar."

Elena grinned up at him, "You're not getting it. It's the only proof I have that you were frightened. That for one moment my death was a bigger fear then clowns."

His expression sobered as he brushed a stray lock of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers were trembling. "I've never been so scared in my life, Elena." He softly confessed. "it was my fault, I should have done something. I should have known damn it." Emotions caused his voice to break. "I don't have a future figured out, but all I know is that even a thought of you not being in it ripped my heart out."

Elena blinked at the force of emotions behind the words. For the first time he was completely vulnerable and letting her see him for what he was. It was breath taking, more than the view spread out before them. Now it made her regret for ever walking away from him in the first place. "I was terrified, more than I've ever been in my entire life. But knowing you were with me helped."

Nate watched her hand slip into his making him smile. They just seemed to fit. "I never apologized for how we left things before. I never meant to hurt you. Truth be told I was scared of what I felt for you."

"I could have stopped it." Elena corrected, "I could have swallowed my stupid pride and took a chance. I didn't think you felt the same way. Maybe I convinced myself of that. So I hurt you because it was easier for me to walk away."

"I only wanted to best for you and I figured someway I would hold you back. I thought that I could never leave this adventurous life, bit after this." Nate's gaze swept to the ruins of the village. So many lives had been lost or disrupted because of a stupid treasure hunt. "Nearly dying, being betrayed, and then almost losing you made me rethink so things. I know nothing of your world, but I don't want to let you go."

"For the first time in my life I don't know what I want do so. I don't know if I can never have a normal life. I do know that I want to try this Nathan. I want to jump into whatever is waiting for us, together. Wither I hit slippery or solid ground I know I can always count on you to be there no matter what. The question is, what do you say to taking chances?" Elena softly wondered watching his amber eyes darken with emotions.

Nate lowered his head, his lips a breath from hers. "I say we take it together." Their mouths brushed in the barest of kisses sampling until he couldn't quite contain himself. Being careful of her healing wounds, he cradled her face in his hands pulling her into a crushing kiss.

There was one thing she loved about this man. Nate always seemed to be able to unravel her, at least this time it was in a very pleasurable way. Now she would no longer settle for linger looks or brief touches of hands. "You know." She drew away on a sigh. "I think you were right I should be in bed."

Nate arched a brow, "I thought you said you were restless."

"Well now I have someone who can keep me company." Elena watched his mouth round in a big 'O' causing her to giggle. Sometimes Nate had to have things spelt out for him. It was just part of his charm. Care to help me up, Drake?"

Nate dropped his arm around her shoulder pressing a kiss to her crown, "Let me just enjoy this for a few more moments. I never get the chance to just stop and be in the moment."

"You're a strange man, Nate." Satisfied, Elena replaced her head on his shoulder and simply enjoyed the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
